A Hug From Teddy, I Mean Sakura!
by cherry.blossoms.0811
Summary: A secret of Sasuke was spilled during his sleep after a typical argument about ramens. Sakura and Naruto heard his very awkward secret, what will happen next? Fluffiness of course! Mostly SasuSaku and slight NaruHina at the last chapter…Please review!
1. The wretched ramens

Umm, hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope you sorta like it. Please, this is my first time to submit a story so I'm kinda nervous. I haven't done this before, well except for poems...So please Review!!

**Disclaimer: **Uh, I don't own Naruto, but I would love to!

Well, hope you guys like it!

* * *

A hug from teddy, I mean Sakura!

Chapter 1: The wretched ramens

"So tiresome, so dull, what am I going to do now?" Sakura said feeling down in the dumps. "I think I spent most of my time as of training, and yet here, Haruno Sakura, age 15, walking all over Konoha like a jerk for almost the tenth time. I am bored! If I eat, I will just end up puking. If I train, well, that is out of the subject. I don't want to die at a young age because of exaggerated training." Sakura sighed deeply while walking the streets of Konoha; looking at every store that she can possibly be fascinated with.

She hasn't noticed about the dog crap on the way she was headed. Then slowly, slowly, almost there… SPLAT! Her right foot had just kept in contact with the dog crap. "What the- Eww! Dog crap! I stepped on a dog crap! Great! Now my luck is leaving me too?!" Sakura screamed-so loud that ALL villagers can hear her. They stared at her. Oh look, someone is glaring at her now. "I am so sorry!" She ran as fast as she could, not bothering to look back from where she was before.

'I'm telling you, this is the worst day ever!' Sakura thought to herself, still running. She did not even bother to look where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone familiar. "I'm so sorry! I…I did not mean to! I…I just…" Sakura stammered as she looked up. "Ino! Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry!" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? And umm, why are you running?" Ino questioned Sakura while cleaning her clothes. "I'm truly sorry Ino, it's just because I'm bored…" Sakura sighed.

"Well me too, I'm bored. It is not my shift at the flower shop today and I have no missions. However, I still went to the Hokage's office for the let's see… umm, maybe 5th time? It doesn't matter; I just came there to ask Tsunade-sama again for missions, thinking that she might have changed her mind." Ino laughed at her own statement.

"So, what did Tsunade-sama said? Did she give you some missions?"

"Nah, she said there's no mission available for us Chunins."

"But, Naruto and Sasuke-kun got some missions. How come?"

"Sakura, remember? Sasuke-kun left the village still a Genin. Moreover, that is the same to Naruto; he left the village to train with Jiraiya-sama. Therefore, they are not Chunins they are still a Genin. That's why they got a mission NOT including you, Sakura"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Then, where are you going, huh, Ino?"

"Oh who…me? Tsunade-sama said that I could go to the gate to greet Sasuke-kun and the others' return from their mission."

"Umm, Ino can I come with you? Just to overcome this boredom."

"Sure Sakura! I can deal with that."

"Thanks…wait, what do you mean by 'I can deal with that' huh, Ino?!"

"Uh, Sakura… It is… uh… nothing… yeah. So, just forget about that."

"Right… As I was saying, thank you Ino-PIG!"

"You're…what?! Hey! Fine then! You're welcome FOREHEAD GIRL!"

After Ino's statement, Sakura gained speed and ran towards the gate where Sasuke and the others are heading. "Hey, Sakura wait for me!" Ino screeched for Sakura to hear.

"Then, try to catch up to me, Ino-pig!" Sakura replied, still running towards the gate. Ino tried to catch up with Sakura. Now, yes they were racing towards the gate, for no such reasons.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I am starving here! I know, let us go home so we could all eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed, almost crying because of hunger. Did I mention he was holding his tummy? Well, he was holding his tummy.

"I thought you packed almost a gazillion cup ramens before we left for the mission, huh, Naruto?" Kakashi replied, his nose is still in his perverted book (yes, perverted indeed).

"I did! I did pack them before we left!" Naruto said, now crying.

"Well, did you eat breakfast today?" Kakashi replied, worried at Naruto.

"Speaking of breakfast, I remembered that when I woke up this morning, I wanted to eat ramens. Therefore, I went to get it in my bag. However, all I found there were clothes, scrolls, shurikens, and some kunai!" Naruto said, more like shouted, pumping his fist in the air as if he solved a mystery.

"Ahem, I'm still here you know." Sasuke butted in their _little_ chat.

"So what Sasuke-teme! We don't care if you're here, or even if you don't exist!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke twitched at Naruto's statement.

"Yes I do." Kakashi said, not bothering to look away from his _precious_ perverted book.

"Well I don't! And that's final!" Naruto crossed his arms like a baby, while facing the other side of the road.

"Well, Naruto, maybe you ate them yesterday with just one bite." Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and smirked at him.

"Excuse me! How dare you say that to Naruto-sama!"

"What the- Who said that you're Naruto-sama? It is more like Naruto-dobe. Ha, it even sounds superior."

"Hey! Give respect to the Hokage!"

"What? I'm not insulting Tsunade, am I?"

"The Hokage is not Tsunade, it's the one and only-"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yeah! Wait, what?! Hey! I did not even finish my statement! Teme!"

"Well, I finished it for you. Now you owe me."

"Argh!"

"Guys, don't start a fight here. We're almost at Konoha." Kakashi declared, breaking the heat between the two Genin.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not the one that started it." Naruto stated.

"Hey, you're the one that complained about your wretched ramens." Sasuke articulated while heading towards the gate of Konoha.

"Hey! They're not wretched!"

"Look, you're always complaining if you don't have the chance to eat food. I just don't get it, you and Chouji have the same way of eating, like a pig. Yeah, I can understand that Chouji is fat because he always eats. Yet, you're not fat at all!"

"Sasuke, we all know that I have a perfect body and Chouji doesn't. That's a big reason."

"We'll all know that you have a perfect body…when the sun rises on west."

"Yeah right, who would listen to your theories, Sasuke? By the way, I really want a ramen now!!"

"Who cares? It's your fault why you're hungry, because you ate the _wretched_ ramens without thinking, dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke, I told you already that they're not wretched! Wait, maybe YOU are the culprit! You're the one who ate them! While Kakashi-sensei and I slept, you woke up and ate them without mercy!" Naruto said while pointing his finger accusingly on Sasuke.

"What?! I did not and will not do such thing. Only YOU are the one appropriate for that kind of character." Sasuke exclaimed. He was feeling uneasy in a different sort of way.

"I am going to inform Sakura-chan about this, that you have crimes against ramens!" And with this, Naruto gained speed and ran towards the gate in order to inform his _precious_ Sakura about her _dear_ Sasuke and his _precious_ crime.

"Oh no Naruto, you won't! You're not going to tell anyone about your wretched ramens!" Sasuke shouted, catching up to Naruto, leaving a stunned Kakashi behind.

"Did something happen while I'm reading? Oh." Kakashi _finally_ kept his book and was now aware of what is really happening. He looked around his surroundings and his eye met something, there Naruto running to Sakura while Sasuke catching him. _Sigh, _they'll never learn.

"If I caught you, I will pound you into pieces, Naruto!" Sasuke threatened Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I have big news to you! It's about Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto grinned as Sakura leaned closer to him to listen.

"Huh? Naruto, what do you mean?" Sakura said in a worried tone.

* * *

So, there. Done. First chapter, 1 hour. Please read and review! We would definitely love it! Thanks!


	2. The freaky introductions

So yeah, I'm back. Well, here's the second chapter of A Hug from Teddy, I Mean Sakura! So...Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Guys...I. Don't. Own. Him. Such a shame, I know.

* * *

Chapter 2: The freaky introductions

"Well Sakura-chan, Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura who ran towards Sasuke not bothering to listen to him anymore. He was a bit sensitive so he became a little gloomy. 'Seeing Sakura-chan with Teme like this really hits my gloomy spot. Wonder when she'll notice me?' Naruto thought. "But, I won't be affected by this. I know Sakura-chan cares about me, but it just happens that Sakura also cares about Sasuke. That's fine, I know that we're all friends, and that's what friends are for…" Naruto muttered under his breath while watching Sakura and Sasuke with a smile on his face, a _nice, friendly _smile not a _creepy _smile.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke kun are you hurt? Do you have a fever? Speak to me!" Sakura said in a panic mode. She had felt his neck, checked his pulse and shook his shoulders, unaware that Sasuke was still alive, uninjured and was calling her name.

"Sakura! Sakura!! Stop it already. I'm still alive and uninjured." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and held them tight.

"What, Sasuke-kun? You're alright? Thank Goodness." Sakura was relieved, taken aback by his sudden actions. "Hn" was only Sasuke's reply, showing an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm…sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke ignored this and continued passing the gate, releasing his grasp on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and felt like half crying, half worried. The completely forgotten Ino walked up to her and said

"Nice going, Sakura. You got him in a pretty bad mood." Ino looked at Sasuke then at Sakura, with the looks of worrying. Naruto walked towards Sakura, staring at her. Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned around to face his worried members, well except for one maybe, he noticed that Kakashi wasn't there anymore. He blinked twice, no…thrice.

"Hey guys, do you want to listen to me or not?" Naruto broke the silence, looked at Sakura, then at Ino, and then lastly grinned in front of Sasuke.

"Uh…what is it, Naruto?" Ino asked, feeling bored at Naruto's story again, she knew Naruto's stories are all lies, one time Naruto told them about a creepy legendary monster that he encountered on his mission. Ino was about to believe this when suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura disclosed that Naruto was lying, in fact, they didn't even encountered any monsters, just ordinary peoples. They also added that Naruto is afraid of ghosts, what about monsters, they're about 10 times more scarier than ghosts.

Now back to reality…

"Ok, ok let me start. Ahem, ahem" Naruto cleared his throat. Sakura and Ino moved closer to Naruto as he motioned them to come closer to him.

"Here's what happened, I swear, this is a hundred percent TRUE. Don't say that this is false because you will not believe what I'm going to tell you for-" Naruto whispered but somehow, again, was cut off by Ino.

"Come on Naruto, I know that it's a LIE for goodness' sake. All of the stories you told us are lies, right Sakura?" Ino said, loud enough to make Sasuke hear.

"Right, Ino's right. All the stories you told us are folktales, maybe you're reading too much. And Naruto, why are you whispering this to us again?" Sakura asked, noticing that Sasuke was trying his best to eavesdrop without their notice, but Sasuke was so bad at hiding he was eavesdropping.

Somehow, Sakura giggled at him. 'Shit, Sakura found out that I'm listening to them.' Sasuke thought for a second, slightly embarrassed.

"Fine, say what you want to say but I'm still going to tell you this."

"Hurry up Naruto! I'm wasting time here! You could quit the introductions now, or just tell Sakura your introductions when I'm gone. But for now just tell us your story, so that I could report to Hokage-sama now!"

"Right…the story. Try your best to imagine this at your mind-"

"Yes, yes Naruto. Just tell the story already!"

"I'm supposed to tell it to you now, when you suddenly butted in my story-telling, Ino! Haven't you heard of the word patience?"

"Why you…Naruto! How the hell can I be patient with your…your…"

"Introductions"

"Right, introductions that are so freaking long, for goodness' sake Naruto, just get it on with the story!"

"I know! I know! Now will you shut up Ino?"

"You know Ino, Naruto's right. We must be patient about this." Sakura broke the heat between them, Ino wanted to protest but she remembered that once Sakura 's temper got up, why, it's the end of _their _world.

"Fine!" Ino said, crossing her arms in front of her dress. Naruto looked at Sakura, he was confused and could see a nerve popping out of her face. Sigh, here goes the fight again, wonder if she'll broke the record she did last time…

"Now Naruto, what was it your talking about?" Sakura smiled at Naruto as if nothing happened.

"Uh…right." Naruto looked nervous about his story, should he tell her about his Sasuke's crimes against his ramens or not? He's nervous because he thinks that if Sakura heard this, she will beat the shit out of him.

"Are you going to tell it or not?" Sakura asked, fixing her knuckles while glaring at Naruto.

"Um… ahaha, Sakura…you see... " Sakura became impatient then was readying herself for her punch against Naruto, while Sasuke was still on his place when he was eavesdropping earlier.

"I think this will be interesting. Now, I can just leave Naruto to Sakura, we are both going to kill him if he told that lame story against me! The great Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke muttered to himself while hiding an evil grin, but poor Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura saw him grinned.

"What are you grinning at, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted, another nerve popped on her head.

"Sasuke!! Look at what you did! Now, she's going to toast us three!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, shaking and scared at the evil Sakura.

"Hn. Dobe, Sakura likes me, she will not toast me." Sasuke confidently answered, showing a victory smirk.

"Yes, I like you Sasuke-kun, but you're wrong on one thing, I can toast you all three at the same time!" said a furious Sakura.

"W-what?" Sasuke began, eyes widened, victory smirk gone, can't progress what Sakura said, hey, it's not his fault for not understanding it, right? Of course, no FANGIRL would kill her IDOL, or will she?

"RUN!" Naruto broke the stillness; all of them ran while Sakura is chasing Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why are you chasing me and not Sasuke or Ino?" Naruto asked while running through Konoha.

"Because, you said you'll tell us some stories, correct Naruto?" Sakura replied, Naruto knew that Sakura was very irritated now, although she put a merry smile on her face just to prove Naruto that she still would pay attention to Naruto's story and would even make him finish it, or it'll work the other way around, fine, it depends on his story.

"Okay, fine, here it goes…" Naruto cleared his throat and was SERIOUS. Ino hid closer to listen to him and Sasuke stopped running and hid behind the bush near them.

"Well you see Sakura-chan, while me and Kakashi-sensei were innocently sleeping, (yeah right) Sasuke woke up and ate all the ramens in my pack, can you believe it? Those were ten cups, dattebayo!" Naruto said in one breath, Sakura and Ino were shocked; it seems that his story was quite true to be exact, and Sasuke, well he was in shocked too.

"I couldn't believe that he said it, didn't he think about what might happen to him when he said that? He's really a blockhead." Sasuke sighed in the bush.

'Maybe it will be the end of the world, maybe it will be the time that Shikamaru would be energetic, maybe it will be the time that Chouji will stop eating and will say that he's on diet, maybe it will be the time that Hinata will be outgoing. Worse, maybe it would be the time that Kakashi-sensei will stop reading those books and sometimes will say "Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Wanna see what's behind my mask?" And will voluntarily show his true face to us, maybe it will be the time that Ero-sennin would quit _researching_ on women and will write a DECENT novel and not a perverted one, that's it, the world will surely end if THAT happens. Well, it's nice meeting all of you, especially ramens…Wait, why am I thinking this again?' Naruto thought as Sakura was still in awe about what he said.

"Really, is that true? I…I can't believe it…" Sakura faced Naruto and asked him with her most innocent voice.

Seeing Sakura, Naruto felt guilt running up his spine, he wasn't sure about his 'fact' about Sasuke eating his ramens. Sure, they saw him eat ramens but he wasn't addicted to ramens like Naruto. Just as that moment, Sasuke revealed himself to them and walked to Sakura until he was close to her and he knew that he was occupying her space bubble.

"Sakura, don't believe him, he just want to accuse me on eating his precious wretched ramens." Sasuke replied Sakura, while turning around to glare at Naruto, who was already readying himself for the run of his life. Ino on the other hand, felt confidence and was now glaring at Naruto.

"Here we go again with the wretched ramens."

"Shut up, dobe"

"Really, who would believe that?" Ino asked, walking up to Sakura, who was still in awe. Realizing that she was the only one left in shock, Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming and went back to reality.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not…true?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, whose anger was rising at the moment. Before Naruto could run, Sasuke went for him, preparing his chidori to aim at the blonde's butt. Lucky for him, Sakura went to the rescue, not on his side, but on the other side. (if you know what I mean, nudge, nudge)

"Wait, Sasuke-kun…STOP!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and held him tight. Sasuke blushed at her movement. (can you believe it? He blushed!) Probably taken aback by her actions, he stopped right there, chidori now gone, and Sakura still holding him while Naruto and Ino are furious about the scenery the two are now sharing. (Jealous much?)

'W-why…am I not…moving? D-don't t-tell me t-that I'm enjoying t-this…' Sasuke thought, both him and Sakura are not moving an inch. They are enjoying this probably, because Sasuke's anger is finally falling and Sakura is now calm like always. (They make a cute couple right?)

"Shit. Sasuke-teme!! Don't you dare touch Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeched out from the top of his lungs, totally forgotten about the ramen massacre if that's what he calls it. He is now focusing on Sasuke who is _still _blushing from the contact.

"Sakura!! Let go off Sasuke-kun right now!" Ino screamed at Sakura, heat rising in her body, ready to pound the next victim to touch her beloved Sasuke. Both Naruto and Ino were twitching on why neither Sasuke nor Sakura moved on their places, a wind blew past Sasuke and Sakura to take much more effect on the scene.

"Hey, why didn't the wind blows when I have my special moment like they do?" Naruto suddenly said, complaining.

"You idiot why do we even care? And don't change topics like that." Ino whacked Naruto on his head, HARD, resulting Naruto to scream loud like a girl. Sakura is the first to realize what was happening and quickly let go of Sasuke who was now calm and stoic like before. Sasuke looked at Sakura who is blushing very hard and tried to change the subject.

'Shit, she must've noticed I'm…what was that called again? Is it blushing? Yeah blushing, curse these hormones of mine.' Sasuke thought, annoyed, but somewhat has another emotion rushing through his veins. Could it be love? (Go Sasuke!)

"Um, Sasuke-kun…I think it's um…not…good for you to um…hit Naruto like…that." Sakura said, looking at the floor. She was quite embarrassed in herself just as Sasuke was.

'Curses, why the hell did I even do that? Now he's going to hate me for life.' Sakura thought as she silently cursed herself for being careless and doing something stupid. While her inner self was truly enjoying the moment that had happened a while ago. Much to their concern, Naruto and Ino were now fighting _again_ for some typical argument. Each of them had their own business like Sakura who still don't know what to do, Sasuke who was still staring or glaring at Sakura, Ino who was cursing Naruto at her best and Naruto who was making excuses at Ino. They didn't noticed the time until…

"Ah! Ino, you said that you must report something to Tsunade-sama, right?" Sakura turned to Ino, thankful that she could escape Sasuke's wrath.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama's going to get angry again! Naruto it's your fault!" Ino realized it's not the right time for arguing so she went and left for the Hokage's office, promising Naruto that she will deal with him later after her report to the Hokage.

* * *

So...I'm done again! I know, pure nonesense about the introductions...Sorry about that. I just have to put it there. Because! Oh, nevermind...Look out for the next chapter! Thanks!


	3. Soft as a Teddy Bear

Uh guys...Here we go! But I'll warn you, this chapter is very short because I need to sleep now...But still, I like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I will! (Hey, it's worth trying!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Soft as a teddy bear

"Ahh, what a day, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, resting on the grass while looking at the sunset in front of them. Clearly, after that ramen mystery, they still don't know what happened and just left the case yet open for them to solve in the following days. Right now, resting is their intention; they're very tired from the day. Sakura, who was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke silently nodded as a response to Naruto's question, it was quite a day indeed. After the sunset, Naruto was fast asleep in the grass he was resting before, while Sakura laid on the soft grass and closed her eyes, and Sasuke who was laying on the grass, facing the other side and has a puzzled look on his face, remembering what happened before.

"What just happened at that time…so…soft…just like-" Sasuke's loud thought about that moment was cut off by Sakura's movement in her place. Her eyes are closed, while her hands wondering to all sorts of places (don't get the wrong idea). 'She must've fallen asleep.' Sasuke shifted his position and was now facing Sakura. He stroked her face while smiling, (OMG! Sasuke Uchiha smiled! Creepy) suddenly, Sakura reacted to his strokes. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

'She's awake?!' Sasuke removed his hand from her face and shifted to the other side of the ground. Sakura's hand wandered through Sasuke's body (AHEM) until she hugged him fully from his back, she felt warm and smiled in her sleep. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart began beating fast.

"What is this feeling, why is my heart beating so fast just because she hugged me?" Sasuke questioned himself and cursed his _hormones _and_ heart_ for feeling that way. (that kid has a lot of hormones hasn't he?)

He can feel the softness and warmth from her _hug._ Soon, he felt sleepy and he decided it's time for him to sleep.

"She's so warm and soft…just like…my…teddy…bear…" Sasuke muttered until he finally falls asleep.

Next morning…

Sasuke yawned as he woke up from what happened last night. He noticed Sakura blushing, Naruto laughing and himself staring at them. 'What's wrong with them?' he thought, confused. 'In a beautiful morning, an idiot is laughing. Maybe he became crazy last night when we were asleep. But, wonder what's wrong with Sakura?'

"Hahahaha! Sasuke has a… Sasuke has a… I can't believe it!" Naruto tried to say (at least he tried) while laughing. 'He's still laughing…' Sasuke thought for a second before saying…

"What are you trying to say, Dobe?!" Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto by his collar. He was completely pissed right now, they can tell. He waited until Naruto came back to his senses again and stopped laughing.

"We heard you last night before you sleep… Ahahaha!!" Naruto once again laughed. Sasuke threw him into the pond near the ground they're resting at. He could still hear Naruto laughing while sinking into the pond. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura and asked her the question he asked Naruto.

"What was he trying to say, Sakura?" Sasuke could see her blush darkened but he still waited for her reply.

"W-well, Sasuke-kun…Naruto…heard…you…say…t-that…I'm…w-warm…and s-soft…just…l-like…y-your…"Sakura stuttered but didn't finished her statement because she was so embarrassed but quite happy.

"Like w-what?" Sas

uke is now nervous when he remembered what he said before he slept.

"L-like y-your…t-teddy…b-bear…" Sakura said and looked away to hide her blush away from Sasuke.

'W-what? Naruto were…not…asleep that time?!' Sasuke regretted saying the compliment about Sakura.

"Yeah teme! I heard you say those! Since when did you have a teddy bear?" Naruto asked, still laughing. He didn't care even if he's wet just to laugh at Sasuke. Yes, that's how bad he is. (poor Sasuke) Sasuke was right now in a bad mood.

"Naruto…you are going to PAY FOR THIS!!" Sasuke yelled and chased Naruto around the village while leaving Sakura behind. All the villagers could hear Naruto's scream for his dear life. Poor him, nobody wants to save him. While Naruto and Sasuke have a chase going on Sakura was still blushing yet confused.

"Wait…Sasuke-kun…didn't say that…it's…not true. OH MY GOD, so it IS true!" Sakura said and did a triumphant pose and happily walked towards her home to change and tell everyone that Sasuke has a teddy bear.

"For once, Naruto was right. Sasuke-kun _does_ have a teddy bear."

* * *

I'm done! There's the fluffiness I told you guys about! So cute about the teddy bear... But I highly doubt Sasuke has a Teddy bear. But, if Gaara has one, well maybe, just maybe, Sasuke has one...Well, please review! Next chapter is about the epilouge, so yeah, Last chapter... (sniff, sniff)


	4. Behind the Bush

Guys, this is the last chapter. It's quite long but the second chapter about nonesense is the longest. So...This is were the REAL fluffy part happens.

* * *

Chapter 4: Behind the bush

Sasuke really had a hard time chasing Naruto around the village and decided to stop and rest for a while. Naruto was still running until he noticed that Sasuke was not running anymore. He then quickly followed Sasuke and sat near him, taking a break on the chase. On the other hand, Sakura was still confused but somehow happy about the previous night.

"Sasuke-kun...I think I should ask him first before I jump to conclusions." Sakura said and went to search for Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, do you really think…that…Sakura is as soft as…your…teddy bear?" Naruto asked Sasuke, turning his head away from him to hide his embarrassment.

"What kind of question is that, dobe?!" Sasuke was feeling odd; he kept feeling the fast heartbeats, being nervous when Sakura is around. He didn't know exactly what he felt, on first he thought it was common for him to feel, but it happens more often. (Definitely a moron)

"What am I feeling, is this common for me to feel this? I've never felt this before." Sasuke was a bit confused so, he didn't hesitate to ask Naruto. Hey, maybe he could answer it. They didn't know that Sakura was right behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation. She thought it wouldn't be polite if she walked through their conversation just like that, and she also thought that it also wouldn't be polite to eavesdrop on them.

'Oh well, whatever happens, happens I guess.' Sakura thought as she decided to eavesdrop on her two teammates.

"Huh…what did you asked, about your feelings? What are you feeling by the way?" Naruto was now serious and is ready to help his friend on his problem. (Aww, how nice)

"Umm, don't tell this to anyone okay? I'm getting nervous when I'm near someone, my heart beats fast when that person's around especially if she's near me. And I…somehow don't get it." Sasuke replied, looking at his feet. He really wants to know about his problem. Is he sick or something? Meanwhile Sakura really was eavesdropping now. Both she and Naruto knew the answer, _love_.

"It's love, probably." Naruto answered straightforward. He was definitely sure, because he was feeling the same way every time he's in love.

"Love?! Are you out of your mind? It's impossible for me to like someone!" Sasuke shouted and puked. He can't take it. He's an Uchiha after all, how can he _love_ someone? (it smells fishy here)

"Hey Sasuke! Are you okay? You're puking! Look, it's definitely _not_ impossible for you to like someone. What are you, a robot? Well, who's your special someone anyway?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke while helping him recover from puking. Inner Sakura was having the time of her life, listening carefully to Sasuke's answer. Finally, Sasuke likes someone!

"I wonder who that person Sasuke-kun was talking about…" Sakura muttered while guessing whom he liked.

"It's definitely us, Cha!" Inner Sakura shouted confidently.

'Keep quiet! He's going to say it!' Sakura mumbled in her mind the thoughts of Sasuke saying her name and making it an answer to Naruto's answer.

"It's…it's…"

"Well, are you going to tell it or not?"

"Sakura"

Both Naruto and Sakura's mouth fell wide open, not really the best answer. (though Inner Sakura was celebrating now!)

"Told you it's us!" Inner Sakura told Sakura herself, who was still in shocked. She was saying something but wasn't clear enough to understand.

"I…I can't…believe it…" Sakura _finally _said something audible for us to understand.

"W-what?! My Sakura-chan? B-but…she's mine, I tell you, mine!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke with a finger pointing at Sasuke.

"Who told you that she's yours already?"

"…"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she revealed herself to them. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw Sakura in front of them. He was nervous for 2 things, 1. Sakura's there, right there. 2. She didn't heard their chat right?

"Sakura…are…you…have you heard our discussion?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she stared at Sasuke. Naruto left them and hid in the bush, leaving Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other.

"You're on your own kid." Naruto said to Sasuke before leaving, patting him on the back.

"Go to hell, you freaking idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto for leaving him. However, he was happy at least he and Sakura could have a heart-to-heart talk with each other.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You haven't answered my question, Sakura"

"Yes…I heard…it all"

"Then…"

"Sasuke-kun, is it…true, that you like me?"

"Well…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Y-yes…why, you got a problem with that?"

"Sasuke-kun, I also like you!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Sakura now has the courage and confidence to hug Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and hugged her back. While Naruto, he was almost crying at the bush (keyword: almost).

"Sakura-chan…why did you picked him…instead of me…" Naruto's face reddened because of anger but all of that slowly disappeared when Hinata approached him and cheered him up.

"Naruto-kun…you…know…t-there…c-could be s-someone else t-that is b-better for y-you…" Hinata said to Naruto who was staring at her, grinning. He was happy he has a friend like that, always there by your side when you're lonely.

"What are you trying to say, Hinata?" Naruto knew what she meant; he just wanted to play with her. He still didn't recognize the feelings of Hinata towards him, but he was realizing it little by little…

"H-huh?"

"Hinata, I know what you meant. Thanks for cheering me up." Naruto and Hinata went out of the bush and decided to stroll the place of Konoha to cheer them both.

"Naruto-kun…do y-you w-want…some r-ramen?" Hinata stammered to Naruto who grinned happily and took her hand to go to Ichiraku.

"Of course Hinata! Let's eat together, what do you think?"

"S-sure…Naruto-kun" As they were eating, Naruto simply grinned at Hinata and thought…

'Even though Sakura-chan likes the Teme, I will still like her as my friend…and Hinata, I definitely understood what you meant…And what you are trying to say. I think I also like you…Hinata'

"Sasuke-kun, it's been a great day, right?" Sakura asked as she looked at the stars on the sky. Sasuke and Sakura decided to rest at the grass _again_.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he smirked and looked at Sakura who was still staring at the sky. Her eyes twinkling, smile enhancing. He thought for himself 'It's a great day, indeed.'

The End

Did you guys like it? It's the last chapter...But still...(sniff, sniff, cough, cough) Did you understand the story? What pair do you guys prefer more? SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina or NaruSaku? So that I can put it in my next story: Mission Completion! The vacation at the Beach! I might change the title though. So please tell me ok?


End file.
